1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document processing device, a document processing system, a computer readable medium, and a document processing method.
2. Related Art
There has been known a document processing device that reads a paper document having a stamp affixed thereto and executes predetermined processing in accordance with the type of the stamp. For example, it is assumed that the predetermined processing is processing of setting a security policy